


Witches' brew

by MalicMalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fantasy Fulfillment, Hunters & Hunting, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wish Fulfillment, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: A witch helps our boys even after they set out to kill her. But nothing's ever free and the witch demands her payment. A little taste of Sam and Dean might just cover the bill. Sam/OFC, Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC/Dean, porn with plot, porn with feelings. threesome, DP and foul language. Grafic sexual depictions. Rated M for MORE, God, please, more...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Fair trade

Dean busted into their motel room, clearly pissed, tossing his keys on the table so hard, they slid across it to the other side. He threw his duffel at the chair, making it fall over. Following the feel of the situation, Dean walked to the table and flipped it, kicking the fallen chair next. Finally, he took his fist and slammed it into the wall, chipping off the cheep paint, and ultimately coming down from his high, he leaned his head against the same wall heaving a deep sigh.

Why, you ask, is Dean Winchester angry? Why else would Dean Winchester be angry if not for someone messing with his brother. They rolled into town, figured a witch was killing the townsfolk and extracting their hearts for some ritual. Right, all that was left to do was to kill the witch, right? How hard can that be?

Sam had to go and express doubts about the identity of the witch, even though it was clear that it was that Polish woman that owned a spiritual store.

_~"But, Dean, she has been here for years. Why start killing now?"~_

Sam just had to question. And then when the witch was able to trick Dean and put a knife to his throat when they jumped her at her home, it was those doubts that kept Sam from pulling the trigger. So instead he foolishly offered himself for his brother. And the damn witch took the deal, took his brother and vanished in a pile of purple smoke leaving behind a very pissed off Dean.

"Sir? Is everything ok?" Came the voice of a pretty little receptionist that was just too cute to be managing and owning a motel like this, but inheritance is inheritance. Normally, Dean would open the door and put his best smile, coming up with a lie all the while trying to charm the girl into bed. This was just the wrong place, wrong time.

"Yeah, just stumbled and fell. Everything's ok." He still lied, not having the strength to put on a mask and play around. He had his brother to find and hope that the witch hasn't done anything to him. Dean finally turned to look for Sam's laptop. Finding it on the night stand, he opened it and pressed a few buttons, opening a GPS search for his brother's phone.

Few anxious minutes later he was staring at the blipping dot in utter confusion. The dot was there, right there, at their motel. Dean drew his gun and swung the poor room door open again, exiting the room fast. That's when he heard the scream from the receptionist's office. The scene he found there was … Troubling doesn't cover it. It was a catastrophe.

Lorna, the cute receptionist was on the ground, her lip split and a bruise forming on her cheek. She was crying and scared, her hands lifted defensively, shielding her from her attacker who had a gun pointed at her now.

"Please… Please, don't kill me…" she begged, her fearful brown eyes looking pleadingly into Sam's. But Sam's expression was blank, his eyes emotionless except for the little purple outline that told Dean this wasn't Sam acting on his own free will. The witch stood proudly next to him, her rose red lipstick completing a wicked smile she had on her face. Her light yellow summer dress swayed with her hips as she took a few steps closer to Lorna, the smile turning vicious, angry even and without looking back, she spoke.

"Kill her."

It was clearly an order and Dean ran towards his brother, trying to stop him from pulling that trigger, from killing the innocent girl, all the while shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Like in slow motion, Dean heard the girl on the ground hiss and with a corner of his eye he caught the prolonged nails and the yellowish eyes of Lorna, revealing that she might not be a complete innocent, and Dean halted his reach for Sam in the last second as his brother pulled the trigger and shot that werewolf in the chest.

Dean turned to look as the spark in Lorna's eyes died out and she fell back, landing hard on the tile floor. But when he turned towards his brother, he was met with the wrong side of the barrel. His brother was now aiming the gun at him.

"So I finally get the pleasure of meeting the Winchesters and they want to kill me on the spot… How rude…" The witch spoke as she swayed her hips towards Dean, slowly approaching. Her words were a bit crude and abrupt, if Dean didn't know better, he would say she is Russian.

"You release my brother, now, or else…" Dean demanded, but she just laughed.

"Why, so that he could kill me? And after I helped you hunters take down the real monster…" The witch watched as Dean's eyes slipped to glance at the dead werewolf at his feet, realization flashing upon his face for a split second before he focused her angry eyes back at her.

"Yes, the little wolf-girl here… Came to my town and she thought she could out-witch me? – the woman spoke mockingly – Power hungry mindless monster. She had to be put down." The witch said with her head high and proud. Her words plus the fact that Lorna was a werewolf suggested she was extracting the hearts to eat them, but performing some rituals on them too, probably to enhance herself somehow. Even the timeline fit. Dean cussed inwardly at himself, but not because they (alright, he) had it wrong, but because of where it lead them.

Dean thought Sam wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he killed an innocent receptionist back when Dean thought she was just that. How's he gonna live with himself if he kills his brother? Will the witch even let him live, or kill him too?

"Too loud. Your mind is just… Too loud sometimes, you know? " the witch said her lips forming a smirk that Dean expected to find vicious, not playful. 'I think one death is enough for today, don't you… Besides…" she spoke as she took a few more steps towards Dean, seductively batting her long lashes. "You still need to repay me for finding your monster for you, hunters…"

Dean watched in confusion as she bit her lip and raised her hand, reaching for his face. She was so close to him, he could smell her rose perfume and he actually liked it. Her hand went to caress his cheek and he found himself enjoying the touch, even leaning into it. Her finger slipped and she ran it over his lower lip, sending tingles down his spine.

His eyes suddenly glowed purple, which dissipated in a second leaving only a slight purple outline and making the witch grin widely.

"And I think I know the perfect price you can afford."


	2. Firestarter

Both Sam and Dean followed the witch back to their room, both watching her sway that little yellow dress of hers in such a seductive way, both men felt half hard. She glanced behind as if she was making sure they were following, and smiled at them making their heart flutter at the sight of her blue-grey eyes that were probably the only thing that showed her real age. A powerful witch like her had to be older then the body of a 25 year old she had.

Still, even those eyes were a sight to see, reflecting theirs perfectly like a mirror, showing them just how much lust was building inside. The door of their room opened and closed, this time in a lot more nicer way than half an hour ago, and the boys stopped mid room, their bodies completely relaxed, their lips parted just a bit, their eyes fixated on the woman before them.

The witch seemed to take a quick look around the room, inspecting it, glancing over at the two beds that were both generously big for a sleazy motel. She nodded as if she approved and finally turned to face the boys.

"Well… What are waiting for?" She said biting down on her lower lip and smiling. Both Sam and Dean took a step toward her, bumping into each other and staring the other one down, making the witch laugh. She took the rest of the steps towards them, inserted herself between them.

Giving Sam a kiss on the cheek brushing her rear against Dean's hips, she said… "Easy, boys… There is enough for both of you…" She ran her hand up Sam's neck and into his hair, leaving it there as she turned, leaning her back on Sam's chest, and pulling Dean to give his lips a small peck, the nails of her other hand digging into the back of his neck. "You are brothers, you need to learn how to share…"

Dean couldn't take it anymore, the teasing of her lips, the smell of her perfume in his nose, the look in her eyes… He leaned in and crashed his lips with hers, tasting her full red lips. He could feel her relaxing into the kiss, and it was so pleasing to know it was because of him. But then he felt her move her head to the side just a bit, and releasing a small moan into his mouth as Sam leaned in to place hot kisses down her neck.

The older brother felt both excited and jealous. The moan she let out sent a jolt down his stomach, but it was because of Sam's action, not his, and he wanted to be the one she moans for.

So he reached for her hip and drew her closer, wrapping her hand around her waist. He could feel Sam followed, and soon enough, she was pressed between the two, giving out more small moans into Dean's mouth as he kept kissing her, his tongue slipping out and drawing hers out, entangling the two in a slow, lazy, but a passionate kiss.

Sam started at the high point of her neck, just below her ear and pressed kisses slowly all the way down, sometimes sucking in the soft skin, sometimes biting down just a bit. By the time he reached her collarbone, he was already pressed against her, hard and she was a melting mess in his hands. His and his brother's hands… Well, if that's what she wanted…

Her hand was still in his hair, squeezing a fist full of it and pulling slightly and it took all he had not to rip her dress off of her, opting instead to move his hand around her, moving over her stomach and slowly, very slowly moving up. Sam sucked in a breath and felt a small jolt in his confining jeans when he realized she had no bra, that those two perked up beauties where all her. Oh, if only she would let him place his lips on them...

Suddenly, the girl in front of him shifted, like she sensed this desire and pulled her head away from both men. Dean eyed her with fierce eyes as she tilted her head, turning it to face Sam, and pressing her full red lips on his. Jealousy brewed inside Dean, but at the same time watching a woman kiss his brother while she was still holding the back of neck, pulling him closer too, it all made him relax just a bit, especially when she started tugging him forward. Her exposed neck called out to him and as soon as he neared it, that sweet smell of roses clouded his mind.

Dean was a bit different then Sam in that area. Whereas Sam liked the collarbone and feel the woman moan from his bites and kisses, Dean liked to brush his lips higher, under the earlobe. He would come close and just let his warm breath make the woman shiver from excitement. And damn, was there a smug smile that broke across his face when he felt the witch shiver under his breath, and he moved closer, his lips so near, so close she could almost feel them, almost, but not quite. This is where Dean would stick that naughty tongue of his and lick around her earlobe and then blow cool air in that direction.

Dean actually flinched when the witch snapped her head towards him after doing the mentioned, her eyes fired up with lust and she rushed forward, crashing her lips against Dean's once more with such passion, Dean felt a strong jolt of electricity strike down his stomach all the way to his crotch, making his knees weak for a moment. Sam lazily went back to her neck, feeling a bit left out as the witch moved on from Dean's lips down his own neck, biting down hard, almost drawing blood, making him one hot moaning mess.

It was now Sam's turn to gasp in surprise when he felt her hand running up his thigh all the way to his crotch. Heat rose and overtook his cheeks when her hand ran over his hard member, but it wasn't until she undid his jean's and stuck her cold hand inside that he felt himself burning. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his breath hitched and his heart raced all just from her touch.

"Mmmmmm..." Sam could only groan as her long fingers wrapped around him, her thumb brushing over the head, and in the next second, with one swift motion, his jean's were around his ankles. Her fingers wrapped around him again and he leaned in, tracing hot kisses down her neck again, his own hand massaging her shoulder, discreetly removing the strap of her dress. Once the upper part of her dress was loose, his hand traced up front, over her collarbone and down to her breasts, taking one in his hand and squeezing lightly. Oh, God, his hand was almost full and the feel of it made his member twitch. Sam Winchester had a thing for big breasts and this time... He wasn't afraid to show it.

Dean was a moaning mess himself, his lips all red and puffed from her kisses. At one point she traced her hand over his chest, down over his abs and just as he thought she was gonna go lower and grapple him, her hand stopped at his belt and tugged at it. Dean made fast work of undoing it when he heard his brother's silent groan. A part of him didn't really want to look, but a part of him had to, especially when he heard the distinguishable sound of jean's being dropped to the ground. She was touching him. And he was touching her.

But her eyes, her bright blue eyes were focused on him, her lips parted as if they were calling out for him and her other hand reached and grabbed his pants, trying to pull them down, trying to work the button and the zipper unsuccessfully. So Dean did it himself, a slightly smug smile crossing his face. He sucked in a deep breath when she used the moment his pants dropped to reach and cup his balls, then slowly running her hand up, her eyes no longer locked with his, but rather locked on his thick member. She licked her lip and Dean felt his dick twitch happily in her hand at the sight.

Her eyes rose to his once more and she could hear him breathing heavily as he watched her with the eyes filled with fire. But then he kissed her, his tongue danced around hers in such a slow teasing way he could feel her getting lost in the sensation. Dean leaned into her and reached with his hand as low on her bare leg as he possibly could, then slowly dragged his fingertips up, tickling her and feeling her shiver from his touch as he lead his hand up and up and up and around, grabbing her nice little ass, squeezing it while pulling their hips together, groaning when dick brushed against her dress. Oh, the damn thing had to go.

While distracting her with a kiss, he set his hand on the tip of her shoulder, slowly moving closer to the last strap that was left standing. Being too distracted himself, he did notice Sam moving his kisses down her neck. Dean could feel a small smile tugging her lips, and he was confused but only for a moment before he felt a sloppy wet kiss being pressed into his hand.

"Ewww... Dude! Watch it." Dean shouted, quickly retracting his hand and waving it around like he was trying to get rid of the drool that was on it. Sam in return gave him an apologetic smile, but quickly went about his business, tracing more kisses down her shoulder, picking up where he left off and all the while nudging that damn strap with his nose. The witch actually started to giggle at Dean's expression.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Dean asked with a half serious expression and watched as the witch nodded her head while trying to prevent more laughs. There was some dangerous undertone in his voice as he leaned in, gazing deep into her eyes, and said "Let's see how you feel about this..." Going past Sam's face this time, Dean's hand took the illusive strap and pulled it down, letting it drop to the side of her arm. Sam watched this develop and his eyes went wide when he saw that the only thing keeping the dress up were her blossoming breasts, and even with them, the dress slowly, painfully slowly started to slip down.*****

Both men bit their lips in anticipation as they watched the dress slowly fall to the ground, to reveal her naked body, her slightly tanned and soft skin drawing their eyes as they travel over her perfect breasts, down to her belly and her white laced panties. The dress slid over her thighs and beneath her knees and pulled around her ankles and by that time, both men were panting hard, almost drooling. In sync, both of them pulled their shirts off, swallowing hard when their eyes landed on her once more.

The witch took a vary step back and they followed, animalistic hunger in their eyes. Just the mere sight of her was making them forget logic, forget reason and the only thing that was driving them now was that primal instinct of lust. The witch took more steps back and they followed, watching her reach the bed, bumping into it and then she climbed it, lying on her back, watching the two aroused men approach her like she was nothing more than prey.


	3. Fundamental

The witch was on her back, watching as the men strode her way, both naked and with bobbing erections pointed her way. Sam glanced over at his brother lazily, and it was like they exchanged words without saying anything before they refocused their attention back on their prey. Sam shifted his approach slightly to his left while Dean remained straight forward. Separated like this, they were harder to follow, and as the witch held her gaze on Sam's approach, eying his erection with delight in her eyes she misses when Dean's knee shifted the bed.

She gasped feeling his hands on her panties, ripping them away, and Sam took that moment of her distraction, took that gasped open mouth to push his way in, catching her by surprise. He let out a loud moan as he slipped into her hot wet mouth, and jerked his head back when she mumbled around his head before she used that slick tongue of hers to play around, licking her way around the head of his dick. Her mouth vibrated with a long moan of her own and when Sam looked back down, he saw his brother between her legs.

Dean slowed his approach when he got near, tracing his hands up her thighs, his finger brushing against that weak spot in her groin before his hand went to tickle the soft skin of her belly. He leaned in and let his hot breath make her shiver in anticipation before he stuck his tongue out and barely brushed against her folds. He couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his face when he heard her choked moan and he slowly leaned back in and gently placed a sloppy kiss at the top of her folds causing a chain reaction of sounds coming from both her and his brother. Oh yes, Dean Winchester was a master with his mouth and tongue and he knew it.

He took his time, teasing her, placing soft kisses all around but not where she wanted it, each time skipping going between her folds, but nearing them with each kiss. He could feel her first shiver, then try and twist and turn, just to try and brush herself closer to him. With one hand he placed high on her thigh, Dean kept her steady by squeezing it once and then moved the hand closer and closer, his fingers tracing right there, tickling, teasing and just when they were about to go between her folds, Dean stuck his tongue out and gave her a long wet lick, electing a loud moan from the witch, followed by his brother.

Sam was taking it slow, pushing himself in and out, simply enjoying the feel and the depth of her mouth. One of his hands was on the back of her head, supporting it as she sucked him, the other was on her shoulder. Twice Sam tried to caress his way to her boob, twice and twice he failed as Dean's actions caused the woman to moan, the sound vibrating around his pulsing dick, and each time she would start sucking just a bit harder, making him move just a bit faster.

The third time was when Dean stuck his finger into her, making her scream pleasure around Sam's dick, and arching her back, making her chest rise up and Sam's hand to slip down. But then she reached and took his hand and placed it on her breast, using Sam's fingers to give it a rough squeeze and a new wave of pleasure hit Sam. Dean must have added another finger, because the witch started sucking even harder, pushing herself more, swallowing Sam's whole length. And was that boy long, you wouldn't believe.

It wasn't until she reached and cupped his balls that Sam lost it, pulled out in an instant and climbed above her, kneeling at her chest. He lowered himself between her boobs and pulled them closer, holding his dick with them and started thrusting slowly, filed with utter bliss someone let him do this. Girls normally didn't like this and he was just a sweet guy who would respect their wishes, but this witch… This witch was already into some dirty stuff, the situation they were in clearly showing it. Bottom line – he was fucking her boobs, something he almost never got to do. He can blame it on the spell she put them under later.

Dean was working her pretty good and definitely a bit slow for her liking, already two fingers inside, licking all the way from her clitoris down to her entrance, making her sweat and shiver, electing sounds that were music to his ears. And to his dick too. He took a moment and watched Sam move, an eyebrow raised as he watched him fuck her breasts and clearly enjoying it more then he enjoyed her mouth. Go figure. A slightly devilish smirk spread across his face when a thought came to mind and he went back to work, kissing and dancing around with his tongue, while his fingers slowly moved in and out. Suddenly, within a second, he placed a wet kiss on her clitoris and started sucking, while adding a third finger and thrusting them up roughly and fast and then curling them inside of her, reaching that very special spot.

The witch screamed and arched up, making Sam gasp at the sudden motion, electing another gasp that burned his lungs when she lifted her head and took the head of his dick into her mouth while it was still between her breasts, sucking him hard. He pulled down and then back up, meeting her lips and wetting them with his precum, hearing her muffled moans. Her hands were on his thighs and she stared squeezing them tight, digging her nails into him. He pulled down and then back up and she screamed as she reached her peek just from Dean's fingers and mouth, the sound pushing Sam over the edge too and within a second, he too was done. He jerked his head back and with a choked cry, he came all over her face and chest, quickly lowering her head back to look at her.

She was panting, but smiling at him, and suddenly he was being pushed away, and he fell off the bed, landing on his but. Sam turned and watched as Dean climbed her, and pushed himself inside. The witch gave a long scream that seemed to hit Dean in just the right way and with just three thrusts into her tight wet pussy, he too was coming undone while the witch struggled underneath him. Panting hard himself, he lowered his head to look at her, his arms barely having the strength to hold him from crashing on top of her. He didn't notice that Sam's cum was gone from her face, but he did notice her bright smile that sent a pinch to his heart.

Dean always tried to refrain himself from going rough, and almost every time he managed to. But this time… This time it was like all his restraints were lifted and he was free to do and to enjoy what he wanted to. And a moment ago all he wanted was to feel her around his hard and short-of-attention dick and he did just that. He didn't expect to come crashing down so fast, but this time, strangely, he didn't care. She came with him too, her second orgasm that he caused. So it was a win-win.

Dean might have been a pleaser, but this time he managed to please both the witch and himself and even his brother – indirectly.

The witch wiggled underneath him and he let her move, let her get up and the second she did, he slumped forward, falling onto the bed on his stomach, his head turned towards his brother. Sam got off the floor and sat on the bed watching with curiosity as the witch mumbled a few words to herself, waving her hand over her stomach.

"Dude, your ass is not what I want to be seeing right now." Dean said with a disgusted face, but strangely without any heat behind those words. Like he said them because he thought he should, not because his brother's naked body was bothering him.

"Uh, um… Sorry." Sam said sheepishly, although he didn't really feel embarrassed. He got up and reached for his pants when he heard the sound of scolding and he looked up at the witch to see her shake her head while smiling playfully at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… What makes you think we are done here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, be so kind and tell me what you think thus far...


	4. Fierce

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… What makes you think we are done here?" She said to him and slowly walked toward him, placing a hand on his chest and leaned against him, propping up on her toes to reach his ear and whisper, while her hand reached lower and lower.

"And you still haven't felt my… Tight… Wet… Pussy… Around… Your… Big… Looong… Dick."

And just like that Sam felt a jolt to his system, her words traveling from his brain to between his legs, slowly making him hard again.

The witch turned and raised a brow at Dean's beat form slumped over the bed, and he flinched when he met those bright blue eyes, immediately getting up and into a sitting position. With a gulp he watched as she waltzed towards him, while dragging his brother by the hand. Just when she reached Dean, she let go off Sam's hand and leaned in, setting her knee on the bed and almost crawling towards Dean. He sucked in a breath when she reached him, setting her hand on his arm and leaning in to whisper into his ear next.

"What's the matter, Dean?" She paused like she was waiting for him to respond, even though she knew he wouldn't, couldn't. "Oh, Dean… Poor, poor Dean… I know what you desire Dean… It is something you never dared to ask for, something you always thought you would be denied…"

She could hear him suck in another, much more stuttering breath, she could feel the goosebumps that arose and went down his arm and it was her turn to wear a smug smile as she continued. "Don't you want to fuck my tight little ass, Dean?"

If Dean was hard right then, he would have cum just from her words.

"I…I…" Dean stuttered, gulping loudly as he watched her with wide eyes. She kissed his lips then pulled back with a smirk, lifting herself to stand upright and lean back into Sam, her naked rear bumping against his dick making him gasp. She rubbed at it slightly, and Sam watched her, feeling himself getting excited again. But then he glanced at Dean, seeing his wide eyes, his trembling lip. So he pushed her, pushed her forward, making her go to Dean, making her crawl back to place another kiss on his lips and then watched her as she traced fast kisses down Dean's neck and over his chest, lingering just a bit at his nipples, all the while wiggling her little ass in Sam's face.

Dean's head was jerked back as she played with his nipples, sucking at them, grazing them with her teeth and then pulling back to blow cold air onto them, making him shiver, and making his dick harder and harder by the second. And just when she started to move on, downward, Dean felt the bed tilt as Sam set his knee on it, and then the other, moving behind her, and he watched as his brother's large hands came up to palm her back, moving up to her neck and then slowly back down to her ass.

"Mmm…oohh…" Dean was letting out all sorts of sounds as her lips moved closer and closer to his crotch, and he felt her falter for a moment, letting out a strong long moan, and he looked up to find Sam between her cheeks. Sam's tongue was playing around her wet pussy, tasting her and humming as he smeared the wetness upward to her other hole. Soon, he would be using his tongue to penetrate that hole, fucking her with that dirty long tongue of his, slowly starting to prepare her.

Dean felt a small pang in his chest, he wanted to be the one to do that, but a thought wondered into his mind, a thought that repeated the witches' words to him, telling him that this was his time to enjoy, his time to feel, his time to be pleasured. And the thought was confirmed as she took him in, pass her hot lips, engulfed his thick dick with her wet mouth, her playful tongue dancing around his dick's head, sucking and licking and "Oooohhhhh…" Dean was letting out such wonderful noises that would make any woman proud of herself, but something just wasn't right.

Something still didn't feel right for Dean.

His brother was slowly sticking his finger up her ass, stretching her wide for him, and she was right there, sucking his dick in the most amazing way, leaving him to just feel it and to moan and to hum her na… Suddenly, Dean's eyes went wide and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her off of him and staring down at her, while she watched him questioningly.

"Name… What's… What's your name?"`He managed with a slightly coarse voice, his throat dry from his own pants.

A wide smile spread across her face and she replied. "Anna."

"Oh… Anna." The name rolled off his tongue in such a lustful way, the sound of it clouding his mind just a bit and he let it slip out again as she slipped back onto him. "Aa..Anna…"

By this time, Sam was already three fingers in, working fast, helped by her pussies hot juices and his own slick saliva, all the while kissing, biting, licking and… Anna lost track of what he was doing anymore, she just knew she was going tired of all this teasing and needed someone to fill her now. As Sam pushed his fingers in, Anna pushed back on them, meeting his small thrusts and showing him she is more than ready.

So Sam got off the bed and was about to crawl behind her and let himself slip into her dirty little cunt when she abruptly stopped sucking his brother and stood up. Sam looked between her and his brother, confused but so eager to keep playing this game that his eyes ended up stuck to her huge perky breasts. Dean was at a loss to as to why she would stop so abruptly, but he figured she had enough of this foreplay and wanted a little more.

Not in their wildest dreams could they have imagined just what Anna had in mind.

She reached out and took Dean's hand in hers, pulling it slightly, telling him she wanted him to get up. So he did. Next, she reached for Sam's hand and pulled him closer, slamming her boobs against his chest, making him gasp into the kiss and making his already very hard dick twitch. She pulled Dean close too, her hand reaching behind her and him and grabbing his hip, making his throbbing dick brush right between her cheeks, making the older hunter shiver. He leaned in and started placing sloppy lustful kisses up her neck.

And as Dean started rocking his dick up her ass, Anna's hand reached down to Sam's and she pulled his member a bit lower, setting it right between her folds and moaning with excitement into Sam's mouth. A few minutes later, she pulled away, panting, and twisted her neck, tilting her head to reach behind and kiss Dean, while Sam went to work on her collarbone, leaving behind love bites all the while brushing his dick over her clit.

Finally, the boys took some initiative and at the same time, one reached to grab her ass, the other to squeeze her boobs, making her huff a laugh, as it was Dean who reached the front and Sam that reached for the back. Not that she really cared whose hand went where, as long as they were on her, caressing her, tickling her, touching her. Anna loved to be touched.

It was Sam who slowly stepped back, pulling Anna along, keeping a firm grip on her ass, and consequently dragging Dean along, all three headed towards the second bed. Anna stopped kissing Dean and he went back to kissing her shoulder and neck and the witch felt completely lost between the two men that were worshiping her. She gave Sam a long, hungry look, breathing hard as she watched him part her to lie on the bed. Panting, she closed her eyes and let Sam watch as Dean's hands moved from caressing her stomach to gripping her breasts again, while rubbing himself against her rear. Sam bit his lip and Anna opened her eyes again just in time to see Sam's long, pulsing dick twitch in such a needy way.

Dean watched as Anna, with grave difficulty parted him and got on her knees, crawling her way towards Sam. Dean watched, licking his lips as Anna reached Sam, leaning in just a bit more above him, bringing her nipple at his puffy red lips and with clear enjoyment, letting him take it into his hot mouth. Dean watched as Sam's other hand came to grip the other breast, his fingers teasing the other nipple as Sam let his tongue play with the one in his mouth, electing low moans from Anna. Dean watched as the witch let out a long hot breath and lowered herself, setting her pussy right on top of Sam's member, making the man under her mum and shiver in anticipation.

An animalistic growl escaped Sam's lips as she let him in, descended over him and going down, down, All. The. Way. Sam let her lead at first, slowly moving up and down, panting and gritting her teeth. She let Dean stand there and watch as her movements slowly turned into bouncing, having Sam meet her every move with a thrust. Oh, he was so close, so close to let himself go and get lost in that feeling of someting so hot, wet and soft around his eager dick... "Oh, soooooo fuuuucking cloooooose..."

Anna sat down on him hard and then abruptly stopped. Sam's eyes snapped open to gaze into her bright blue eyes and he was met with some disapproval. There was a silent sad gasp on Sam's part as she rose up and parted his dick, hovering above him with a small amazing blue eyes left his to look behind. Anna's sky-blue eyes looked straight into Dean's, immediately sending shivers down his spine. She gave him a look that said _What are you waiting for?_ as she wiggled her little ass at him.

Like a hungry lion, Dean slowly stalked towards her, something very primal flashing in his eyes. He reached out with his hand and slowly touched her rear, tracing it with his fingers first and then setting his entire palm over her cheek, making her hum. She felt him nearing her and she shook that cute little ass, letting it brush against the head of his precum-covered dick, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself, feeling the excitement of what was about to happen pool deep inside his stomach and if he isn't careful...

His hand squeezed her cheek a bit roughly, stilling her movements and his other hand gripped his fat throbbing dick, dipped it just a bit into her pussy, making the head all nice and slick and then brought it to the other hole, pushing in and making her scream his name. "O...Ooo...Ooohh, Deeean..." Oh, she was so tight, so fucking warm and tight and as Dean buried himself deeper and deeper, he let out a long, loud roar, grunting and panting when he was all in.

Again, Dean had to still himself. This... This was so different. The pussies he had were tight and wet and the more he moved the more stretched they became, and more slippery and yes, it felt nice, but this... This he knew won't be the same. This will keep being tight, and even if it loosens up a little bit, with some muscle control she could tense up and make it tight again and damn, he was already pulling out and pushing back in, slow once more. Slow until it wasn't. He picked up the pace soon, and he could feel her meeting him, meeting his thrusts and she felt so nice and sooooo fucking tight.

"Aaa... Aaaa... Oh, fuuuuckkk... Aaanna... Sooo fuuucking tight. You're gonna make me lose it..." He said and reached forward, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it. Her head rose and she locked her eyes with Sam, panting and moaning loudly.

Sam watched as his brother fucked Anna right above him, as her luscious breasts rocked back and forth from Dean's thrusts and his lips parted, almost drooling at the sight as his stiff member pulsated harder and harder. He watched as Anna let Dean pull her hair, letting out some amazing sounds that left both men pant louder. He watched as she opened her eyes and gazed into his like she was looking all the way to his soul.

Suddenly, Anna lunged forward, escaping Dean's fast thrusts and sticking her boob right back into Sam's mouth. He muttered in surprise and his eyes widened for a second as he watched her mouth open up to let out a long loud moan of utter pleasure, her eyes rolling and then closing in such a way it all suggested she just rode out yet another orgasm. She took a minute, her arms shaking as she kept herself propped above Sam and her breaths deep and uneven. But her eyes...

Her eyes were again gazing deep inside of his while he sucked that hard little nipple and a moment later, she was descending upon him again making him gasp and let out a half choked sound. Oh, she was dripping wet, that cunt even hotter than before and the sweet hum she let out as she sat down on him, it all sent multiple jolts through Sam's system, making him feel like he was on cloud nine. And when she started rocking back and forth instead of going up and down, oh... He could feel the head of his dick hitting a wall of sorts, something soft and it almost like tickled him and... "Ohhhh my fuuucking God..."

She was driving them both crazy when she went and did something that would make them reach new hights and then... Just... Stop. Like right now, Anna rocked and rocked and rocked Sam's world and then just stopped. It took him a few decent moments to refocus, to clear the dizziness off his eyes and understand what was going on. She was still on top of him, he was still inside her, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking back, probably at...

"Hooooollly fuuuuuccckkk!" Sam shouted as he felt it before he figured it out, before he understood what was happening.

"Sweeeeet mother of God..." Dean grunted as he slowly filled her her now even tighter ass.

With both men inside of her, filling her, it all made everything just a bit more tighter, and all that sweeter.

And thus, the rocking re-assumed.

Ten minutes in all three were a hot moaning mess, rocking and thrusting and pushing and shoving and slamming into her constricted holes, slowly reaching higher, much higher than either was ever before. She was humming, trying to silence her screams and failing, finding herself in a blissful state of euphoria. Sam's hands were on her breast, squeezing them roughly, fingers tracing over the hard, sensitive nipples as he thrusted up into her. Dean's hands were on her ass, digging his fingers into the soft skin and leaving bruises as he rammed into her faster and harder.

Faster... Harder... Thrusting... Ramming... Forcing... Hitting that perfect spot over and over and over and over and over and...

"Aaaaaaannnnaaa!"

Both shout out her name as they pushed themselves into her one last time, both intoxicated with the high levels of endorphin being released by their brain and both came inside of her at the same time, dumping all their precious cum into her body. Both rode their orgasms, squeezing her even harder between them.

The second they finished and caught their breath, both leaned in and started tracing kisses all over her body, Sam on her collarbone and neck, Dean on her back while he massaged it with his big hands, both still inside of her. They let her get a hold of herself, easing her back into reality and just caressed her using the softest of touches. Sam watched her eyes, that were just so much more filled with life than they were when they first met and he watched her trying to steady her breathing. Dean slowly and carefully pulled out of her and Sam could have sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked and they were gone.


	5. Fond

Dean let go of Anna and Sam moved to the edge of the bed, letting her fall next to him, exhausted and feeling tingly all around. She laid her head on a pillow, turned towards Sam and Sam's hand went over her arm and behind her back, massaging and rubbing circles below her shoulderblades. Dean moved to lay behind her, but not before he grabbed a blanket of the other bed and thew it over them all. His arm went around to hug her too, his hand coming to press his warm palm against her belly. Anna smiled feeling cacooned.

They stayed like that for a while, gently caressing the woman that led them to the stars.

Both Sam and Dean felt so relaxed and so lolled into this situation, into this loving embrace that they both frowned in confusion when Anna started to get up after regaining some strenght. The watched her as she went back to her dress and they have no idea from where she pulled two empty vials, but soon it didn't matter. She started to chant something waving her hand around her stomach and both men watched with amazement as the two vials filled with white substance.

They haven't even realized what they have done until they saw those two vials being filled with...

"The essence of the Winchesters..." she said twirling the two vials between her fingers before she produced a pouch from her dress (like seriously, did that thing have secret pockets or something?) and placed the vials inside. "It was... A _pleasure_ doing business with you boys..."

Ah, yes, the payment for finding the real monster and taking care of it.

"So, that's it?" Sam asked like he expected a relashinship to form here or something, but Dean knew the look in hrr eyes, the movements and actions after a one night stand. But there was something else, something more imortant here. She got what she wanted from them. Dean couldn't deny that theyy too got something iut of it, but couldn't help but wonder...

"You gonna kill us now?" He asked watching her pull her dress back on, wishing she didn't, wishing he could stare at that body just a little while longer.

"Kill you? Don't be absurd darling, why would I do that?" She replied with a question, rasing her brow with an amiused smile.

"Cuz you're a witch./Cuz we tried to kill you." You can take a guess who said what, but it didn't really matter. Anna hufged a laugh as she pulled a strap of her dress over her shoulder and waved them off.

"I might be a witch, but I am not a killer. I mostly use my potions and spells for good people, occasionally helping myself along the way. Nothing bad about that, right?"

"What about that? What do you plan on doing with that?" Sam asked motioning his head at the pouch.

"This? This is just one of those rarities that can come in handy... I am a collector, and I know where to find value..." she said with a slight seductive smirk as she walked towards the door.

"Wait... - Dean pleaded - what about the spell?"

"What spell?" She asked with a slight frown.

"The one you put us under, the one that made us...Do all off this... The control spell or the love spell you used, I saw the purple ring around Sam's eyes...Are you going to break it? Are you going to release us?" Dean asked varily and was washed over with confusion when she started laughing...

"Oh, darlings... -she shook her head with a gentle smile on her face - I didn't use any kind of love or control spell on you... I just... Opened your eyes to the oossibilities while removing some restraints the world has thrusted upon the humanity. I rid you of the shakles of feelings of shame that bounded you from experiencing things in... a much more simpler way... Sadly, it will desperse once I leave."

And she watched with a smile as they realized just what her words meant. This wasn't her pulling their strings, this wasn't her making them do things... No... This... This was all them, letting go and doing what felt good, not worriing if it was right. No shame, no embarassement, just... Freedom.

The witch nodded at them and opened the door. Stepping out she turned when Sam called out to her.

"Will we ever see you again?"

Her bringht smile shone light upon the entire room and she replied "Maybe some day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you thought of the story...


End file.
